Stargate Arpegia: 101 Beginnings the Teaser
by sueKay-04
Summary: A new virtual spinoff...The adventures of a civillian SG Team accidentally transported to the distant planet Arpegia...Beginnings SEASON NINE SPOILERS!
1. Prelude

Hi there!

This is the beginning of a brand new virtual spin-off. This story was originally known as Seven Sisters, but I've reworked the concept and the title, so here's a revised version of the first chapter.

Arpegia will be a virtual spin off made up of 'episodes' in the form of novellas. It will also become the basis for a new Roleplaying adventure. Visit our websites for more information:

www dot freewebs dot com/ stargate(underslash)arpegia

www dot stargate-intel dot tk - go to the forums and then announcements

Well...that's me finished plugging...enjoy the story...PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK!

* * *

**Stargate: Arpegia**

**101 - Beginnings part One **

**Teaser**

"P49 487" Carter said enthusiastically.

"Huh?" asked Jack, peering up at the point in the sky that had Carter transfixed.

"P49 487…It's in that cluster."

"The Seven Sisters?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess…You wanna go there?"

"Yes sir!" Sam replied, enthusiastically.

"Okay okay…I'll ask Hammond."

Jack O'Neill smirked at Captain Carter's enthusiasm, and then returned to their vigil - waiting for the totality of the lunar eclipse. It was the very early hours of the morning, and the pair had enjoyed the night at Jack's house. Talking about the stars and everything in between. The night air was crisp and cool, a slight breeze drifting over them reminding them stay attentive, the heavens enticing them to stay awake.

"The things I do for you and Daniel."

"Well we appreciate it!"

Jack let out a soft, barely audible chuckle, before a glint in the sky caught his attention, and he looked upwards.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"Shooting star!"

Sam looked up, but the tiny white speck was gone.

"Damn! Missed it!"

Jack was lost in the moment, but a sharp giggle from Carter's direction shook him from his reverie.

"How long 'till the moon reaches it's totality?"

"About half an hour, but I think it'll cloud over before then."

"Damn."

"I know…always happens."

Jack was silent for a moment, losing himself in the panorama of stars above. He could feel Sam shifting closer to him, shivering slightly.

"Cold?"

"Just a bit sir."

"Not as chilly as Antarctica though, eh?"

Sam giggled

"No sir!"

Antarctica brought back a mixture of memories he wasn't keen to discuss, so he quickly changed the subject.

"What constellations do you recognise?" He asked.

"Mmm…Physics is my forte sir…My astronomy sucks to be perfectly honest…Orion and Cassiopeia are over there…the Big Dipper."

"The what?"

"The plough."

"Oh…I see."

"It's part of"

"Ursa Major…I know."

"Then there's the Dog Star and Ursa Major..."

"Serpens-Caput's over there," said Jack, pointing to a constellation near the horizon.

Sam was silent.

"It _is _my hobby Sam!" he chided playfully.

"Yes sir!"

Sam gazed up at the stars above. The sky was strange tonight. It was clear enough to the see the giant silken swathe of the milky way, yet wisps of cloud still tiptoed by, seeming almost embarrassed when Sam's watchful eye caught them in the act.

More cloud was marching in though, in a thick blanket, chasing away the silent twilight of the morning sky - and the eclipsing amber moon.

"Dammit!" Jack gruffed.

"I've yet to see a lunar eclipse…Guess I'll have to wait another six months."

"You know the last time I saw a lunar eclipse was in Iraq in '89."

"Before or after, as you so eloquently put it, 'hit the ground' Sir?"

"After…It was when I was getting treatment prior to flying to Germany for surgery."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah…my Kosar was so badly busted, I got sent home…missed the rest of the Gulf."

"Oh oh."

"No…I was happy to be going home…I was missing Charlie."

"No sir…not that…you just said Kosar instead of leg."

"No I didn't!"

Janet Frasier gazed through the glass of the observation room to where the Colonel paced anxiously in Isolation room one. General Hammond buzzed nearby, obviously worried. Yet she took comfort in his presence, knowing she wasn't the only one thinking about a solution for this dilemma.

"Any idea what the trigger was for this Captain?" Hammond asked Carter who was sitting heavily on one of the stools adorning the sides of the small space.

"I really don't know sir…One minute he was perfectly lucid. We were watching the eclipse…he mentioned that his…Kosar had broken during the Gulf…Within minutes, he'd turned ancient." Sam shrugged her shoulders, her voice full of resignation.

"Could it have been something you were talking about?" Janet proffered.

"We were discussing Astronomy and Iraq…I mentioned several constellations and the cluster called the Seven Sisters."

"Helix!" Jack bellowed suddenly from the Iso' room. "Helix! Got ut vado illic! Got praecessi domus!"

Hammond sighed in frustration, and turned to Doctor Frasier. "When will Doctor Jackson get here?"

"He's on his way, but at the rate of the Colonel's mental deterioration, I don't think Dr. Jackson will be able to help."

"Terra Arpegia! Septem Sanctimonialis! Terra Arpegia!" Jack shouted.

"Well my Latin's a little rusty, but septem means seven." Janet remarked.

"Seven Sisters?" Sam queried. "That's the trigger?"

There was suddenly some commotion in the Iso' room.

"Adepto ex via." Jack said to one of the Marines guarding the exit. "Adepto ex via!"

Jack lunged forward, taking the Marine's weapon and knocking him out in one swift motion. The other Marine drew his weapon, ready to strike.

"Hold your fire!" Hammond felt himself say to the Marines. "Let him go, but follow him."

Jack took off, running out of the room and immediately turning to the right. The Marine followed.

"Go after him." Hammond ordered Carter and Frasier, suddenly second-guessing the judgement of his previous order.

A crackle came over the observation room's radio.

"Sir...He's headed for the Stargate!"

Walter gazed blankly at the metallic ring in front of him. It was days like this he longed to be back at his previous assignment. Duty at the Airforce hospital had never been this stressful or tedious. His eyes darted to the clock on the computer monitor - Five minutes until SG-5 checked in.

Do I have time for coffee?

The sudden blurting of the alert siren startled Walter back to his job.

"Huh?"

Walter heard what sounded like a riot behind him, and instinctively turned around. Colonel O'Neill ran into the Control room, a thickset look of panic clearly evident. Four Marines followed him.

"Commodo permissum mihi vado." There was a pleading sound in the Colonel's voice Walter could discern.

But what was he saying?

"Sergeant…permissum mihi utor terminatio." Jack seemed to ask him.

General Hammond appeared in the room, flanked by Captain Carter and Doctor Frasier, cutting through the assembled throng of officers.

"Imperatre Hammond…permissum…Chapa'ai."

Hammond looked to the ground, mulling over the situation.

"Sergeant Harriman…Give Colonel O'Neill access to the dialling computer."

"Y-Yes sir."

Walter relinquished his post to the Colonel, who immediately set about inputting some computer code into the machine.

A moment later, the Stargate whirred into life, the inner track sliding round. Chevron One. Chevron Two. Chevron Three.

" P49 487." Walter heard Carter say from the back of the room. "That's where he was going."

The Seventh Chevron locked, but the Stargate continued to wind.

"…Maybe not." Walter said out loud, before looking at the monitor. "Chevron eight…is locked?"

The Stargate finally came to a stop, as Chevron nine locked, and the gate was once again bathed in a floury of blue light.

"What the? Power consumption for that lock was _less _than normal?" Carter's incredulity was visible to all.

" Imperatre Hammond… gratias ago vos."

Hammond seemed to instinctively know what Jack was asking and simply inclined his head, figuratively letting Jack go.

Walter watched as Jack turned and left the control room. Was Hammond really going to let this happen?

The Marines parted, giving Jack access to the corridor and then the 'Gate Room.

"Sir? You're just going to let him go?" A member of SG-11 asked, his face full of a concern mirrored in everyone present.

At that moment, Daniel came bursting into the Control room.

"I don't have a choice Lieutenant. If he stays, he's dead. If he goes…He may live."

"General Hammond? What's going on?" Daniel said breathlessly.

"See for yourself Doctor Jackson."

The SGC fell silent as they watched Colonel O'Neill amble gingerly up the Stargate ramp. He stopped in front of the even horizon, swishing his hand through the illusion, before turning back to the SGC personnel.

"Exsisto curiosus." Jack's voice was stern. "The Apocalypse mos venio."

Jack mutely turned back towards the shimmering puddle, then in one fluid movement, crossed the threshold and was gone.

"Doctor Jackson?" Hammond turned to the Linguist.

"He said…'Be careful…the Apocalypse is coming…'"


	2. The teaser

Thanks to SG1 Fanfic, aligater, Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson, sunstorm2, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Mishy Mo, Xander, Ryu Suoh and SeedC for the reviews :D

Note - the story takes a completely different turn here now...chapter one was a prelude to the story...this is the teaser...sorta the bit before the (newly restored) credits play!

Enjoy, and check out my NEW website (which explains why I've not been writing!)

www(dot)stargate-intel(dot)com

* * *

The silent presence of the Stargate painted a peaceful canvas over the control room. A hushed, yet chatty group of technicians milled around diligently at the twilight hour, doing work on the computers, the Dialer and route-plotting on the glistening glass map at the rear of the room. Walter watched the techs as they milled about, and longed for something to occupy his mind. But his job wasn't as exciting. So he continued to wait for SG-11's check-in, his hand trembling over the palm scanner…just in case.

He could feel the nervous energy of Sgt Mackenzie, sitting in the adjacent chair. The younger man rubbed his hands together in expectation of the team, but his enthusiasm was wasted on Walter, who wanted nothing more than a coffee.

Mackenzie wheeled his chair over to Walter's and was ready to speak. But Walter pre-empted him.

"Can you get me a coffee Kenzo?"

Mackenzie hated the name 'Kenzo' but it's use provided the just response, as he left his seat and headed in the direction of the commissary.

Walter sighed, leaning back in his chair, revelling in a spare moment to rest his eyes and his brain.

The sound of sliding metal interrupted the moment, and Walter's eyes flickered open. SG-11 was coming in, and very prompt too - a whole five minutes early.

The Klaxon started a moment later, and Walter waited diligently for the 'gate to finish it's 'journey' and simply confirmed SG-11's IDC as he received the signal. A moment later, the silver sheen of the iris was replaced by the shimmer of the event horizon.

As if on cue, Landry appeared from the stairwell.

"Is it '11 Walter?"

"Yes sir."

"Where's Mackenzie?"

"Getting my coffee."

Walter never turned round, but could sense the smile forming on his CO's lips.

Landry leaned in closer, before whispering "Is ol' Kenzo getting that bad?"

Walter simply chuckled.

Momentarily, SG-11 stepped through in their dress uniforms, flanking none other than President Henry Hayes.

"Wasn't he due back with SG-1 and the diplomatic Corps?" Landry inquired.

"Yes sir."

"He can't be that interested in playing poker with Jack!"

The gate shut down, and SG-11 quickly departed the gate room, obviously to give Hayes space to talk to Landry.

"C'mon Walter."

As always, the General's assistant was required to accompany Landry.

Seconds later, Landry and Walter reached the Gate Room.

"Mr President sir. How goes the brokering?"

Hayes for his part returned his quirky grin. "Done and dusted my friend. The Ghatrians are more than willing to forge and alliance with us, and to share their weapons technology. But we did hit one 'sticking point' so to speak. They want an alliance with the whole planet…everyone."

Was Walter hearing right?

"Mr President?" Landry said, unsure of his own interpretation of Hayes' words.

"From this day on, we have a timetable to disclosure. We're going public."


End file.
